


it hurts. (i know.)

by sunshinebaybey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, honeydadd Lore, im just making this up as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebaybey/pseuds/sunshinebaybey
Summary: “The one thing that doesn’t abide by a majority rule is a person’s conscience.”-Atticus Finch in Harper Lee’s To Kill a Mockingbirdbits and pieces of lore for @/honeydadd's oc atticus, who is an avenging angel of sorts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	it hurts. (i know.)

**Author's Note:**

> i read [honey's Lore™](https://twitter.com/honeydadd/status/1283347911242211330?s=20) and was immediately inspired to write a couple hundred words. it's my first work on ao3 and probably nobody will read except for honey, so b, pls enjoy.

he’s new to his job. he’s new to this world of black and white. yet he does not remember a world full of grays. of blues and yellows and reds and greens and oranges and purples. there is no warmth in his new world. justice is cold, and above all, unyielding. 

blood may be warm as it leaves the body, but not for long. after a while, it became sticky. and then hard. atticus knows. atticus knows because he holds his victims as they take their last breath. every single time. every time, it hurts to carry them to their final resting place. it hurts to separate their tacky blood from his chest, his wings, his pants. it hurts. 

maybe, long ago, atticus wished to fly. to be free. unbound by mortal laws of gravity and the wishes of others. if he still had a sense of humor, he’d see the irony. now he cannot see anything at all. 

sometimes, he sees children playing at kings and knights. he sees the paper rings acting as crowns and the sticks they wield as swords. he has his own crown of sorts now. although his horns, permanently attached, hurt when they erupted from the crown of his head. the crown is heavy weight to bear indeed. 

there was a girl once. she was young. atticus is ageless, twenty and thousand at the same time. this girl had gone against the natural order. her death was painless. atticus knows she had to die. he knows he knows he knows he knows he knows. he knows, and yet, somewhere thousands of miles away, a bell rings.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where i'm going with any of these drabbles but it's a late bday present to  @/honeydadd who is my best friend and deserves the entire world. hopefully one day you will make an oc we wont both immediately plan the most painful future for. love u to sun and stars.


End file.
